A villanous Halloween
by Kitty Petro
Summary: A PWMF fanfic. It is nearing Halloween in Briarwood, and Nick decides that the former rangers should have some fun on behalf of the villans who has been after them. My first PW fanfic, mostly centered around Necrolai and Vida, please Read and review


A villanous Halloween

Vida smiled. It was about a week until her favorite holiday, Halloween. She looked around the rock porium and smiled as she saw Toby hanging up Halloween decorations, and Nikki (formerly known as Necrolai) was frowning at a plastic bat with long teeth. She clearly didn't approve of the stereotypical vampire look. Not that Vida blamed her; this was her first Halloween among normal people… well normal for briarwood anyway.

"Hey V, what are you doing?"

Vida smiled as Xander came up to her sitting down.

"Enjoying watching Nikki squirm about stereotypical vampires."

Xander smiled. "Speaking of which, do you have any plans for Halloween?"

"Not really, haven't decided what to go as yet."

"Good, that means I'm not too late, Nick has a plan."

"Nick?" Vida looked at Xander in curiosity. Nick had gone away and come back to Briarwood with Udonna and Leanbow in the course of 4 months. He and Maddie had started dating shortly after and the former Power ranger's crew had become the closest friends all over again.

"Meeting at Chip's house in 5 minutes, see you there."

And with that Xander walked off smiling as he walked by Nikki who was still scowling at the bat.

"Be careful there Nikki, it might be after your blood."

Nikki scowled at his neck as he walked out. Vida could do nothing else but to laugh making Nikki turn around.

"Sorry Nikki" Vida said, still grinning. "But after all we have gone through thanks to you; we deserve to have some fun. Hey Toby can you finish up here? I have somewhere else to be."

"Sure" Toby said not looking at Vida, but concentrating on hanging up fake spider webs in the window. Vida turned to Nikki again, the former Vampire queen obviously giving up as she threw the bat over her shoulder.

"See you later Nikki" Vida said walking out the door hurrying out towards Chips house

About 15 minutes later Vida and the rest of the gang sat still in Chips house.

"OK" Nick said taking charge as usual. "I had this really cool idea. Halloween is about 2 weeks from now right?"

"Yeah, the best holiday of the year" Vida said.

"Well you know the big contest Briarwood is holding?"

"Yeah" Chip said smiling. "It's like a talent show only in costume; it's going to be sweet."

"Well how about we enter?" Nick said still smiling.

Everyone was silent for a while before Maddie broke the ice.

"Doing what? Dressing up as whom?"

"I thought we could do some of our former villains, it is Halloween after all. And Clare has already promised me that if we all agree, she will help with costumes… in her own special way."

Xander smiled. "You mean magic made costumes?"

Nick nodded.

"Oh I am so in" Chip said.

"Me too" Vida said.

Xander and Maddie were soon to follow and when everyone had agreed Nick was the first to speak.

"Dibs on Koragg!"

The next day everyone meet at Rootcore to talk to Clare. She smiled in challenge when she heard who everyone was portraying at Halloween.

"OK guys I need you to stand still for a while ok?"

Everyone did and Clare held out her fingers.

"OK now how did that spell go again" she muttered making the former rangers a little nervous.

But before they could blink they suddenly gasped as they stood in full costumes.

"Oh this is awesome" Nick said from behind his mask, Vida taking a good look at her gloves.

"Wow this brings back memories" Maddie said taking a good look in a nearby mirror.

"OK I have done my part" Clare said smiling. "All you need to do now is to train being in character, that way you will have a better chance at the contest."

"Yeah, thanks Clare, this is really nice of you" Xander said.

"Yeah you even got us sounding like our characters, nice touch" Nick said, his voice actually sounding just like Koragg's voice. "OK people time to start practicing… by the way Clare, has Vida all of her powers?"

"Yes" Clare said smiling. "Even flying."

"Perfect" Nick said. "OK people, let's use the basement, Udonna said we could use that and not be disturbed."

Soon it was Halloween and the entire town (and woods) of Briarwood gathered together for the Halloween contest. So far Nikki was not impressed, something Leelee noticed quickly.

"Oh come on mom lighten up its Halloween."

"Sorry" Nikki muttered. "I am just so sick of the way vampires are being portrayed. I mean come on since when does vampires sparkle? Vampires do not sparkle damn it."

Leelee sighed and muttered to herself, 'here we go again.'

Then came the voice of the master of ceremonies. "All right people last group of the day."

"Thank god muttered Nikki."

Behind her someone laughed and Nikki turned to see Itassis.

"You too Itassis?" Nikki asked with a sigh.

"I like this holiday" Itassis said. "And so far I am in a very good mood, people have been telling me my "costume" looks great."

Nikki huffed again and turned her attention to the stage once again. The master of ceremonies smiled a huge smile.

"Wow just saw the last group behind stages, you will be amazed people. Now the group won't tell me their names, but they have decided to call themselves the old terrors of Briarwood. Good luck people."

Itassis and Nikki shared a look. Suddenly both had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. They turned their heads to the stage where a cd was playing a set of old church bells, and a female voice started to sing:

When the moon is full and bright

On a starry stormy night

And the wind is deadly still

Down your spine you feel a chill

Everyone gasped as a light went on and pointed to the roof of the stage where something black and Batty was hanging from her boots. Nikki gasped; she was looking at her old self, singing softly to the audience. The fake Necrolai stretched her wings, giving everyone a good look at her costume upside down as she continued to sing

Something spooky's in the air

You look around and no-one's there

Not a living soul in sight

Are there spirits out tonight?

She suddenly let go of the roof and turned in air landing on stage without a scratch, as the cd upped the tempo and lights filled the scene, still with only the fake Necrolai on stage, although her voice was joined by more people offstage

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

Suddenly on the left part of the stage another familiar face came out, Koragg, gesticulating with his free arm, the purple and silver armor shining in the spotlights.

From the mansion on the hill

Shrieks of laughter break the still

Ghoulish figures start to wake

Makes your knees begin to quake

On the other side a third figure appeared, Imperious, the mummy not giving Koragg nor Necrolai the chance to outshine him.

Ghostly music fills the air

With minor chords to curl your hair

Ghosts and goblins boogie shake

To a dev'lish disco wake

Then a bell starts to ring

All the ghosts come out to sing...

The chorus started again and everyone started singing again, softly dancing and holding out their arms to show off and to look their part of the former villains

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

From the dark behind where the fake Necrolai and Koragg stood a 4th character came out from the shadows, this one too singing in a feminine voice. It was Nikki's time to smile, as she turned to Itassis.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's getting copied."

Itassis could do nothing more than to smile up at the fake version of herself singing out to the audience

If you're young or if you're old

Don't be left out in the cold

And out from the shadows came one last person out of the shadows, Morticon, who looked as scary as he did such a long time ago.

For one night out of the year

Hug a goblin without fear

The fake Necrolai took her cue and did her own few lines

Don a costume and a wig

And dance a Halloweeny jig and

The fake Imperious stepped up and did his own lines, clearly loving the stage

Shake it left and shake it right

'Cause it's Halloween tonight

The fake Itassis stepped up holding up a hand for dramatic effect.

When the bell begins to ring

Everybody smiled and sang the rest of the song together

Ev'ry body start to sing...

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

The music calmed down and everyone on stage started clapping in tact with the music, everyone down in the audience clapping with them.

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

The fake Necrolai suddenly ran and jumped, everyone gasping as her wings came out and she flew over the crowd cackling as Necrolai herself while the rest of the group continued to sing the last part of the song

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body

It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!

The fake Necrolai landed as the song ended and everyone did a dramatic pose, smiling as the song ended and the audience exploded with applause. The master of ceremonies walked up to the people onstage carrying with him a huge trophy.

"Winners by a landslide the old terrors of briarwood."

Everyone cheered.

"Now then I think I talk for everyone when I ask, who are you under those masks?"

The 5 fake villains looked at each other and nodded and stood on a line dragging off their masks.

Nick was the first one out of his Koragg helmet, waving to the audience who was cheering in appreciation.

Beside him Chip smiled as he dragged himself out of Imperious mask and turban and theatrically turned around making the people laugh.

Next to Chip Maddie dragged off her Itassis helmet, and Vida her own batty Necrolai head. They smiled to each other and spotted both Itassis and Nikki and waved their hands, a big smile on their face.

Xander smiled as the last person to drag off the helmet that looked just like Morticon's face smiling to the adoring fans.

"Wow people look at this; it's our good friends and saviors the power rangers. Well everyone that's all we have time for, everyone have fun trick and treating or partying, Happy Halloween everyone."

"Well that was fun" Maddie said smiling looking over her shoulder. "Uh oh, former queen of vampires and overgrown sphinx at 2 o clock."

"You think I should fly away?" Vida asked noticing the look on Nikki's face.

"Too late" Xander said.

"Hi Nikki, hi Itassis how did you like the show?" Nick asked.

Nikki did not look pleased. "Oh when I get my hands around your neck" she muttered turning towards Vida who did the only thing she found logical, flying up and away from Nikki.

Gently placing her costume head in place she smiled and spoke to Nikki in her own voice. "Take this as revenge for the time you bit me, besides I do not see what the big deal is, it's Halloween. Now if you will excuse me I am off to go begging for candy, you coming Chip?"

Chip, having gotten back into his Imperious mask nodded. "Hell yes, I love trick and treating."

And with that, the two people flew off, the rest of the former rangers using the distraction to get away.

As Nikki looked around and noticed that all the former rangers had fled and that Itassis and Leelee stood and tried their best not to laugh she huffed and walked off muttering for herself, "I do not like this holiday," making the other people around her who had listened and watched laugh.

All in all, the Halloween that year was one of the best briarwood had ever seen


End file.
